


XXXVI

by inmyfashion



Series: action of fiction [4]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Ginny Baker as troll!Ginny, Ginny gets a tattoo, Mike really likes it, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfashion/pseuds/inmyfashion
Summary: Ginny told Mike she got a tattoo that's five letters long...and he hasn't been able to think of anything else ever since.





	XXXVI

**Author's Note:**

> repost from expanded shorts.

“What are you doing?”

Blip’s question startles Mike making him crumble the piece of paper he's been scribbling on. 

“Nothing,” he replies with what he hopes is a casual shrug. 

Blip frowns and leans over to catch a glimpse of the crumpled page. “You've been writing down random words for the past two weeks. Are you having some sort of memory problems or—”

“Shut up, Blip,” Mike says, pushing him away. “I don't have memory problems.”

“Then what are you doing?”

He can't tell Blip what's really going on, that he's obsessed with five letter words because Ginny told him her tattoo contains that number of letters. 

He's been through a number of options, all growing less plausible as time goes on:  
Padre  
Pitch  
Baker  
Curve  
Major  
Lawson (wishful fucking thinking and also too many letters.)

He fills two fully lined notebook pages with as many words as he can think of, spouting off a few every now and then to Ginny. 

During a game versus the Giants, he calls for a timeout and runs to the mound. They're ahead 80% thanks to Ginny, the other 20% off of Mike’s bat. 

When he reaches her, he covers his mouth with his glove and lets his eyes stroll down her body. “It's driving me crazy, Baker.”

Ginny closes her eyes and shakes her head. She sticks out her glove for Mike to give her the ball. “You brought this on yourself, Lawson. You couldn't leave well enough alone.”

“I don't think it's fair you know so much about me and I can't know this little thing about you.”

“Mike…”

“I'm just saying rook,” he begins. He drops the baseball into her waiting mitt and sighs. “You've been totally into me for a while and I'm sure you're well-versed in Mike Lawson minutiae, so—”

“Go away now,” she cuts him off. “Right now, Mike.”

Since then, she's done her best to avoid him, and he's a little irritated, but mostly impressed by her commitment to telling him nothing. 

“Is this about Ginny's tattoo?” Blip asks bringing him back to the present. “You're the only one who still cares about that, man. It's not a big deal. Everybody but you seems to have one.”

“She didn't say anything to Evelyn?” Mike asks and repeats as Blip walks away from him with a huff. 

He un-crinkles the paper and reads over his list, vaguely wondering if he looks as crazy as he feels. He smoothes out the page and adds the word ‘heart’ to the bottom for no other reason than it's got five letters. 

“None of those are right,” Ginny’s voice says from over his shoulder. 

He turns and narrows his eyes at her. “You didn't even see most of the list, how do you—”

“You're not even in the right ballpark, old man. Ha!” she exclaims at her own joke. She winks and shrugs her backpack higher on her shoulder. “Just let it go, Mike. It has no bearing on anything whatsoever.”

“I just thought we were close, Baker,” it's a risky, low blow of a move, but he's desperate. He doesn't even feel a little bad when she frowns at him. 

“We are.”

“So, people who are close tell each other things. I can keep a secret if that's what you're worried about.” Mike grins and sets the piece of paper aside. “Take pity on an old man, rookie. You're close to driving me insane.”

“You’re not going to give this up, are you?”

He shrugs but doesn't say anything more. He stares at her and watches the snippets of varying emotions he's sure she doesn't know she gives away, play across her face. 

She bites her bottom lip and swallows hard before sticking out her hand and motioning for his paper and pen.

“Turn around,” she murmurs. When he complies, she presses the wrinkled page against his shoulder and starts to write. 

Mike feels five succinct letters against his back before Ginny hands him the folded page and the pen. “Don't look at it until I leave,” she instructs. A hint of apprehension crosses her face before she straightens her shoulders. She gives him a sharp nod then turns and quickly walks away. 

Mike’s brows pull together, but he nods back and barely manages to wait until she's out of his line of sight to unfold the paper. 

He stares at the collection of letters for a long moment until it clicks. A certainty he's never felt before washes over him as he shoves the paper into the open backpack at his feet. He zips it up and hitches it over his shoulder in a flurry of movement, ignoring Blip asking where he's rushing off to. 

He must break some land speed record getting to Ginny’s condo in the Gaslamp district. He waves a vague hello to the doorman and receives his congratulations on winning the game with the little bit of his brain not currently consumed by Ginny’s tattoo. 

The elevator to the top floor takes too long and not quite long enough for Mike’s liking. He doesn't pretend not to rush to her door as soon as the elevator doors slide open. He shifts his weight impatiently from one foot to the other as he raises his hand and pounds on her door with a series of loud, rhythmless knocks. 

He listens to her steps grow nearer as anticipation swirls in his gut. When the lock disengages and her door finally swings open, Mike blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. 

“Are you telling the truth?” he begins. “Is it really real, Gin, or are you messing with me?”

She steps back and motions for him to come inside. As he brushes past her she whispers, “It's real.”

She closes the door and stands with her back against it. Her eyes don't quite meet his, and Mike doesn't want that. 

“I'm not going to lie and say it's not the best thing ever, and excessively good for my ego,” he quips and is happy to see her roll her eyes in response. “But, I need to know why,” he continues. “Because if that's an indication that you feel even a little bit of what I feel for you, then Gin, there's no way I'm leaving here without kissing you, and there's probably no way I'm leaving without running my lips across your tattoo, either.”

Ginny meets his gaze. She parts her lips and darts her tongue across her bottom lip. “What do you feel for me?” she asks in a barely audible whisper. 

He squares his shoulders and focuses in like they're on the pitch. “Be absolutely certain you want to know, rookie because there's no pretending and no walking it back if I say it.”

She steps away from the door and moves until she's right in front of Mike. She tips her head back just a little and her breath ghosts across his bottom lip. “Say it, Mike.”

Mike steps into her until they're as close as they were that late August night nearly two years ago. His hands come up to her hips and he drops his forehead against hers and takes a deep breath. He lets it out slowly, then smiles. “I love you.”

Ginny's mouth is on his the moment he stops speaking. Her lips are damp against his own and soft, so much softer than he ever dreamed they could be. He walks his hands from her hips to settle around her waist, pulling her further into him. Her hands grapple at his biceps before journeying upwards to his shoulders, brushing across his neck then carding happily through his hair.

She opens her mouth and Mike takes the opportunity to run his tongue along her bottom lip, tracing the path he'd watched her tongue take moments before. When her tongue darts out to meet his, he can't keep the groan in, can't stop his hips from pressing forward, and can't stop his hands from holding her tighter. 

He turns his head and takes more, demands more from her lips and tongue. He wants her mindless. He wants more of the mewls she probably has no idea are emanating from her throat to rattle around in his ears forever. 

She pulls back and breaks their kiss, so Mike sends his lips across her jaw, down her neck, nuzzling his beard in the hollow of her throat while his teeth nip at her shoulder. 

She shudders against him and lets out laugh on a contented sigh that makes Mike want so much. Everything. 

“I love you, too, old man.” 

Mike growls and captures her lips again, putting every ounce of heat and want into it. He slides his big, steady hands up her torso until they're right beneath the band of her bra. His thumb traces beneath her left breast, at just the place her tattoo rests. Her heart thumps wildly beneath his finger and for a stunning moment, Mike is humbled by what she's placed so close her heart—permanently. 

This time he breaks the kiss but doesn't step back from her. He brushes his nose against hers and whispers over her lips. “Can I see it?”

She nods and a few of her curls tickle his cheek. She pulls out of his embrace and reaches for his hand. She laces their fingers together and pulls him into the living room to a long hallway. 

Her room is well-decorated, but sparse on color, something he knows is an instant compromise between her and Evelyn’s style. 

She stops them at the foot of her bed and lets go of his hand. His mind blanks and his breath grows ragged as she reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head in one smooth motion. She stands before him in a clingy black Nike sports bra and performance leggings and he's never seen anything better until she tugs her sports bra off. 

Her perfect breasts, smooth and golden brown with deep brown nipples already puckered and ready is a sight he’ll never be able to forget. 

Mike's stomach clenches and his hands automatically come forward to touch her. He pauses before his hands can reach her and looks into her eyes. 

“Ginny are you su—” he begins but stops when Ginny takes his hands and places them on her waist. Mike's right-hand moves in an instant and his thumb finally brushes over the black ink. He sends his knuckles across the bottom of her tits, taking distinct pleasure in the shiver that runs through her. 

He's in awe, and floored, and humbled at the very same time. 

“X-X-X-V-I,” he murmurs. He scratches his thumbnail ever so slightly over the letters. “36, Ginny.”

She nods. Her breath is uneven and her chest heaves a little. It's mesmerizing to Mike. 

“My number. Permanently on your body. Close to your heart. Fuck, Ginny.”

“You just like it because—ah!” 

Mike grins at Ginny’s reaction to his lips over his number. He snakes his tongue out to trace over each individual letter before he starts back at the beginning and lets his teeth nip at each one. 

She moans and squirms and puts her hands in his hair while he worships the tattoo with his mouth. 

“Mike,” she moans and it makes him smile against her ribs. He brushes his beard over the mark before he takes his lips and tongue up. He cups both of her bare breasts in his large, warm, calloused hands and can't believe this isn't a dream. 

He teases her left breast, then her right, listening to her reaction, the pleas spilling from her mouth, and the way she can't stop moving while he plays her body like an expert. 

She untangles her hands from his hair and grabs impatiently at his t-shirt. “Off,” she mumbles. “Take your clothes off Mike.”

“Mmm,” he says against her breast before trailing back to the Roman numerals below them. “A little busy, babe.”

“We could be a lot busier if you got naked.”

He laughs against her and she lets out a moan that goes right to his dick. He rears back and stands up to look at her. She's flushed and her lips look puffy and slick and his cock throbs in his jeans. 

“Don't,” she says and points a finger at him. 

“What?” he asks genuinely confused. 

“Don’t get smug.”

“Oh rook,” Mike starts. He leans back and strips his black tee with ease before he unbuckles his belt. “Too late for that. You've got me permanently on your body. _You_. When you could literally have anybody—you chose me. There's no way I'm not gonna be smug about it.”

Ginny laughs, but the look in her eyes nearly brings him to his knees. 

“Christ, Gin, you can't look at me that way or this will be over too soon.”

She pushes down her running tights and underwear, shimmying her hips as she does. “How am I looking at you?”

Mike’s fingers pause on his fly as he takes in her naked form. 

“You're looking at me like you can't believe I'm real, but baby I've gotta tell you--you've got that backward.”

She's so fit, miles of muscles, gorgeous brown skin that seems endless and perfect. She moves toward him and her fingers join his at his fly, pushing his pants and boxer briefs down his body. He toes out of his shoes and reaches down to get rid of his socks before stepping out of his clothes and kicking them aside.

Her hands trail down his body. She starts at his shoulders and doesn't rush as she drags them along as if neither of them is moments away from tackling the other to the bed. 

His cock twitches and pulses as her hands move closer to it. She digs her fingers gently into the dips of his abs and his whole body shudders when her palm makes contact with his leaking dick, hot and heavy against his lower stomach. 

When she wraps her pitching hand around cock and looks up at him through her lashes he nearly embarrasses himself. Her thumb teases across the wet head and when he sees her start to bend over, he grabs her by the shoulders. 

“I will not last if you do that Ginny,” he says on a shaky breath. “And I need to get inside you. Please.”

She nods and pumps her hand a few more times before letting go. She steps back and shifts her weight, suddenly looking uncertain. 

He quickly gathers her into his arms and kisses her again, kisses her until he feels the tension drain from her body and she starts to rub herself against him. 

He turns them and lowers her onto the bed then follows her as she scoots to the middle. His hands grip her thighs and push them apart. He trails his fingers up her firm thighs and revels in the heady scent of her that hits him as he does. The top of her thighs, where her ass and leg meet is slick, and as he pushes her legs wider, her wet cunt opens and her clit rises in greeting. 

Mike leans in and kisses up her left thigh, then her right. Her legs shake under his ministrations and her wetness becomes more apparent with each drag of his lips and beard across her smooth, warm skin. 

“Mike, please,” she begs and grabs for his shoulders. “Can't take—want you to fuck me, please.”

He drops her forehead to her thigh and reaches a hand down to squeeze around the base of his cock. “Will you let me taste you later?”

She nods quickly. “Yes, if you let me do the same.”

“Fuck yes.” He scrambles off the bed to his jeans and pulls out his wallet, but doesn't find a condom there, because of course. 

“Shit,” he murmurs. “Gin, I haven't got—”

She flips over to her hands and knees and crawls across the bed to her nightstand, ripping open the drawer in a quick move. She drags out a line of four, rips one off then tosses the other three on top of the stand. 

She expertly opens the package and unrolls it over his cock with ease. Mike shudders and reaches for her hips, easing her back and lowering his body over hers.

He kisses her soundly while he pulls her left leg over his hip. “This is probably going to be really, embarrassingly fast for me,” he says against her lips. “You sure you don't want me to get you off first, because—”

Ginny interrupts him with a kiss and captures his right hand. She brings it down between her legs and lets him feel how gone she is. She’s so slick and hot that the sound of his fingers running over her and pushing into her is audible. 

“Mike, please,” she says again. “I'm so ready. I’m—fuck!”

Mike curls two fingers inside of her, floored by how tight and wet she is around his fingers. He pumps his wrist a few more times before he slowly withdraws his fingers and wraps his hand around his cock to line it up with her entrance. He pauses and looks down at her with a serious expression. 

“Ginny are you—”

“Mike, I love you,” she says through gritted teeth. “If you ask me again if I'm sure, I might kill you.” 

Mike laughs and drops his forehead to hers as he pushes his hips forward, entering her slowly even though she's soaking wet, he's big and he needs this to be fucking fantastic for them both. 

“More,” she says and pops her hips up and Mike doesn't stifle his groan. He reaches for her right leg and cups her knee, pushing her hips open a bit more to sink deeper into her body. 

She arches her neck and back and lets out a deep sigh of satisfaction. She threads her arms around his back and pulls his chest to hers. 

His hips drive a hard but moderate rhythm. He doesn't want this to be over and he doesn't really want his back to give out when the woman he loves most in the world is writhing beneath him. 

He keeps his hips steady, taking in the way her eyes go wide and hazy as their bodies move together. He frees his right hand and sends it up her torso. He rests his thumb over his number and presses against it as his hips continue to drive into her. 

“Mine,” he whispers against her mouth before he kisses her breathless. His rhythm falters as Ginny tightens around him, but his strokes remain deep. She's shaking against him as her hands trail down his back to grip his ass. She digs her short, blunt nails into his firm butt and uses the leverage as counterpoint to take her over the top. 

“Yours,” she murmurs as she comes and it nearly stops Mike’s heart. 

Sweat collects across her collarbone and between her tits and she doesn't let up, doesn't let go as he drives into her harder and harder. 

“Say it again,” he pleads. 

“Yours.”

“Again.”

“Yours.”

He kisses her sloppy and wet, wildly as he presses his thumb against her torso a little bit harder and comes. 

His ears ring and his knees ache, his arms are shaking, but he's never felt better in the whole of his life. 

He starts to withdraw from her, but the pressure of her hands on his ass keep him where he is, semi-hard inside her still pulsing heat. 

“Stay,” she says and drags her teeth across his bottom lip. He twitches inside her and groans. 

“You're a dangerous woman, Ginny Baker.” He lets go of her leg and sweeps his arm beneath her back to move them further up the bed. He tries to keep his weight off her, but Ginny's not at all interested in that. 

He rests over her and nuzzles her neck as she moves her hands up and down his back unhurriedly. 

He does withdraw a few moments later as he feels the condom start to slip. He eases from her and goes into the en-suite to clean up, bringing a small washcloth back with him that he runs slowly and gently between her legs. He drops it back off in the bathroom then returns to bed pulling her body into his, legs twined, facing one another. 

“So,” Mike begins and brings his hand back to the numbers etched into her skin. “Why’d you get this tattoo?”

Ginny tilts her head and smiles. “Do you really need me to spell it out, Mike?”

He presses his thumb into his number and gives a sharp nod. “Yeah. I do, Gin because I...I—”

“You're my favorite everything,” Ginny interrupts, taking pity on him. “My favorite player, my best friend, my childhood hero, my adulthood hero, and the man I love. Why wouldn't I do it?”

Mike leans forward and kisses her. He wraps his arms completely around her and pulls her into him so there's no space between them. “I love you, rookie,” he says after he breaks the kiss. He brushes his nose with hers and smirks. “And I have one more question.”

“What?”

“How big was that poster of me over your bed?”

_FIN_

  
  



End file.
